


Love despite death

by asvlm



Series: How to be a heart breaker [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Doubt, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Doubt, i write Kain'sname wrong sue me, slightly crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: This is part of my series, and though it's certainly not needed to read those, i recommend to, please.





	Love despite death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkuisitivSkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/gifts).



The day that Kayne had gone out on a date with the now jokingly termed heart breaker, was the day he’d realized something very important about himself. He’d always passed it off in his youth, thinking that attraction was something that came in time, something people would brag about having until they were blue in the face, yet that they would never really have.   
  
When he got home that night, he realized he wasn’t interested in the fairer sex at all. Despite the times he had tried, and that was numerous, he always found himself looking back to men, and already, he knew he had a type. How else would it be explained he was only attracted to men old enough to be his father, or older? He’d only looked at them, only imagined them, though that was only for a few seconds, if at all. He knew what could happen to him if he was something like that. He’d be more than out of a job, if it really got out. He’d be out of a family, out of friends, out of a house.

He knew he’d have to hide it from everyone.

It was the first night since his father died that Kayne cried.   
\----

Vato had known he was bisexual for years. Considering every time he’d looked at both men and women, always wanting to press into them, regardless of their gender. He’d only said small jokes about the women, however, to his friends, knowing what saying the other way would raise. If he said anything about the men, he knew that he would be given to the wolves, and he would often times be pushed away.

When he was sent to Briggs, it was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. When he found out that it was a place many gay people asked to be sent to, he’d known he could say things.

It hadn’t quite happened how he wanted, however. Despite everyone being quietly gay, they were still quiet in general. Those who were into their own sex would wear a small bracelet, thin and barely noticeable if you weren’t looking for that. He’d found one easily, and though he’d found a few partners, they only allowed the physical release, nothing more than that. And, really, Vato needed much more than just the physical aspect. He was older, and if he didn’t find the person who was his heart, he would be unable to find anyone or thing to fulfill his heart and home.   
\----

When he had finished his date, he had gone to a bar run by someone he knew. It just so happened he’d never taken off that bracelet, from ages ago, and just now, his friend Kayne came up to him, the short man sitting on the stool next to him.

“Kayne,” Vato said, his voice a little dry, even as he was drinking heavily. He was having a hard night, and Riza really wasn’t quite his type. She had too much energy, and he’d intentionally made his information more dry than needed. He wanted her to feel like she had controlled the meeting, if nothing else than to make sure she felt a little better about dropping him.

“You have a bracelet on,” he pointed out, his voice soft. “I know about the Brigg’s system.” That prompted him to look down at Kayne’s wrist, just to find a thin silver band, like his.

“What are you talking about?” he said, turning to Feury, obviously worried about what he was talking about, and the fact it could come out, something could happen to his job.

“We need one here sometimes, too,” he then said, his voice still soft. “Since not a lot of us can be really public about it.”

“Kayne,” he said, voice soft, nearly a warning, but still something was gentle about it.

“I wish we could be.”

It took a few seconds, and Vato called the bartender over, paying his tab quickly, before he turned to Kayne, something in his eyes.

“Let’s go.”

The trip to Vato’s house was slow, and silent. He wasn’t going to say anything yet, with the driver there, as he knew that if he did, the driver might just report them.

As they got to the house, Vato ushered him in, and they went to the living room, where Vato poured them some drinks, from his own bar.

“What’s bringing you to this?” he said, handing the strong liquor to the younger.

“It’s not fair for people like us,” he said, though it was obvious he was slightly worried now. Why would someone bring him to their house unless to hurt him, an area for privacy?

“We have to have elements of secrecy,” he replied. “If everyone knew what we desired, we know that nothing good would come of the situation.”

“It’s not fair,” he replied, insisted.

“No,” he agreed. “It’s not.”

\---

They’d been together for a few months, now.

“What would people say if we moved in together?”

“They’d think we were trying to save some money on our bills.”

“Why don’t we?” Vato looked at Kayne, then.

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t.”

\---

They were laying in bed right now, with Kayne in front of him.

“I wish we were legal,” Kayne murmured, his hands tight on Vato’s.

“Does it matter?”

“If we were to get married, we should be.” Vato took a deep breath of Kayne’s scent, before his face pressed into his neck. They were both trying to get as close to the other as they possibly could, and they didn’t quite know how they were going to do that.

“I wish we could get married.”

“One of us can change our last name,” Kayne pointed out.

“You should change yours to mine,” he said, an intense feeling, for one of the first times, of possession appearing. “Let everyone know, if only in a small position.”

“We might loose friends,” Kayne said, a little bit mournfully.

“They aren’t really friends,” he replied.

“I don’t want to loose you.” After a second, he turned around in Vato’s arms, and moved to pressed their heads together, as well as their bodies. His feet barely met Vato’s calves, just due to his inordinate shortness, and Vato’s inordinate height.

“You won’t,” Vato promised.

“I hope not,” Kayne replied, his eyes closing, and before long, he’d fallen asleep. Vato merely kept his short lover close, and his head on his hair, and his eyes closed. He really wasn’t able to sleep, just out of worry about keeping Kayne safe.   
\------

“Your name is now, legally, Kayne Falman,” Vato said, moving to lift Kayne for just a moment. He was older, and thus, he wasn’t able to lift people as he used to.

“I’m not legally your husband, though,” he pointed out. “I wish I could be.”

“One day, the world will change,” he promised, and kissed Kayne’s head, gently.

“I hope it will be soon.”

“Me too.”

\----

The day they had a ceremony of coming out was the day they lost many friends, but no one reported them for a breach of the law. They were certainly thankful of that. It was also the day they had some kids come to them, admitting they might be gay, or they thought something might be happening to them like that.

Those kids rarely would go home once they found an open door and bed, when they needed it.

\--

The day Vato Falman died, a part of Kayne Falman died as well. The moment they buried his husband, he knew nothing would be the same. He had gotten a twenty one gun salute, thanks to all the intelligence he had provided to the military, and there were many people, boys and girls, who appeared at the funeral, to pay many respects to the man who had helped them learn just what they were about.

Alex Armstrong had to carry Kayne home, when he fainted from dehydration.

The grave never would go without flowers.

The house never went without people admitting what they felt, and even some who were trying to woo Kayne. They were always kicked out. Kayne never would feel complete, until the day he died of natural causes, and saw his lover at the gate of truth. He instantly was in Vato’s arms, and their bodies pressed together, as they always had.

He found himself never happier, and he even saw many people who he’d helped, and who had died before him, and in that place, they had so many people in their house, it was never quiet, and Vato and Kayne always made sure their bedroom was just theirs, constantly. It wasn’t a way around the fact they needed the privacy occasionally.   



End file.
